Dios o Diosa?
by Miky Asakura
Summary: Black*Star tiene por primera ves un resfriado y Kid tubo que cuidarlo todo ese tiempo, que pasaría si el shinigami descubre un secreto que no conose ni Tsubaki? pasen y lean LEMON
1. Cosas que pasan

La mañana era espectacular, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, muchos niños habían salido a jugar y como no si eran vacaciones, todos decidieron salir, todos excepto un peli azul que estaba enfermo en casa

-POR QUE A MI?- lloriqueaba el ninja desde su cama con un terrible dolor de cabeza y una fiebre de 38°

-Cálmate Black*Star, si no descansas no podrás curarte nunca- dijo su fiel arma a un lado de la cama del susodicho

-p-pero ¡YO NUNCA HE TENIDO UN RESFRIADO POR QUE JUSTAMENTE HOY!-decía con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos bien al plano anime

-Por favor, solo tomate la sopa e intenta dormir un poco- decía la espada demoniaca al comentario de su usuario junto a una gota de sudor en la nuca-estas exagerando como de costumbre-dicho esto el ninja la miro serio con las mejillas ligeramente rojas por culpa de la fiebre

-valla Tsubaki, a veces tienes razón, pero seamos sinceros….¡UNA GRAN DIOS COMO YO NO PUEDE ESTAR POSTRADO EN CAMA!-dicho esto empezó a marearse y cayo rendido en cama por lo débil que se encontraba, y ese resfriado no era común ya que estaba poniendo al ninja al borde de la desesperación por cancelar todos sus planes

-Si quieres me quedo contigo hasta que mejores- dijo su afligida amiga al notar depresión en los ojos del peli azul

-no, ve junto a las chicas, ya me siento lo bastante mal por cancelar mis planes me sentiría peor si cancelas los tuyos- sonrió de manera que, según él, no podrían igualar los dioses- VE Y DIVIERTETE DEVIL MORTAL!

-Bien-suspiró la peli negra ante el comentario del ninja- pero le diré Kid y a Soul que pasen por aquí de ves en cuando- tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación

Black*Star miraba por la ventana de su habitación esperando que un milagro ocurriese, hasta que sin darse cuenta fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. No tenía en cuenta cuanto durmió, pero al despertar tenía un pañuelo húmedo en la frente intentando aliviar aquella fiebre que lo tenía y por poco alucinando, estaba caliente y le dolía el cuerpo no sabía qué hacer no o soportaba más, no sabía si gritar o pedir ayuda, ahora se maldecía por dejar a Tsubaki irse von las demás se preparaba para irse cundo la puerta se abrió

-Oh, hola como te sientes?-dijo esto el oji ámbar parado al otro lado de la puerta con un pequeño balde con agua y hielo

-K-Kid?... que… haces aquí?- pregunto con mucho esfuerzo y dolor

-Tsubaki me dijo que estabas enfermo, así que te vine a cuidar- dicho esto se acerco al ninja, este no podía decir nada estaba totalmente débil ni siquiera podía decir que era un gran dios pero al sentir el paño frio sobre su frente hizo que sintiera un escalofrío subirle por la espalda

-N-no… necesito… que cuides…de mi-dijo el peli azul intentando levantarse de la cama- yo… soy... Tu gran d…- no pudo terminar aquella frase por que cayó inconsciente sobre el shinigami

-Idiota, no tienes que esforzarte tanto sabes?- dijo con la intención de ser escuchado pero fue en vano- quédate allí, te traeré unas medicinas- salió del cuarto rumbo a la farmacia de la esquina en busca de los medicamentos más fuertes para tratar el resfriado y el dolor de garganta, cumplida su misión volvió a casa del técnico de la espada demoniaca

-Ya volví- miro hacia la habitación- veo que no estás mejor- suspiro pesadamente mientras preparaba los medicamentos y se los daba al ninja

-gracias…-dijo esto el peli azul en un susurro inaudible para cualquiera menos ara el pequeño shinigami

-No es nada- cambió el paño y le dedico una última mirada- todo por ti- y desapareció en la oscuridad de la sala…

* * *

**KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UN CAMBIO MUY DRASTICO PAR NUERTRO BLACK*STAR**

** BLACK*STAR: PUES CLARO! UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO DEBE APARECER EN CUALQUIER HISTORIA NYAHAHAHAHA**

**YO: MIKY-CHOP! CALLATE ARRUINAS MI PRESENTACIÓN! . **

****** BLACK*STAR: (SANGRANDO POR LA CABEZA)**

******YO: BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO NOS LEEMOS LUEGOOO**

******(RECIBO CRITICAS, RECLAMOS, OPINIONES, TOMATAZOS, ETC)**

******BYE BYE ATTE: ASAKURA, MIKY-CHAN**


	2. Un Gran Descubrimiento

j_**ajajaja he aqui la segunda parte **_

_**espero que les facine la inspiracion n me avandonaa nyahahahaha**_

_**p/d: los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen por que si asi fuesen esto pasaria en la serie **_

_**espero les gusteee**_

* * *

Ya era de noche, estaba un poco fresco, puesto que al ninja le gusto bastante y le hizo abrir los ojos para observar de donde provenía, para su sorpresa la ventana seguía abierta y pensó que la visita de Kid fue solo un sueño, la fiebre le había bajado y ya no le dolía la garganta, sorprendido se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina y la sala, no estaba lo preocupó un poco ya que podría ponerse peor y nadie lo cuidaría, era bastante egoísta, pero era la primera vez que tenía un resfriado y le asustaba aunque no lo admitiera

-Kid?... Estas ahí? – No hubo respuesta, ya comenzaba a subirle la fiebre y a marearse- no es bueno… Kid?..KID?- sus piernas le temblaban, su brazo derecho le dolía a horrores, estaba muy mal ya no podía más-Ayuda…. AYUDA!- grito antes de caer al suelo totalmente debilitado ya era su límite, pero no sintió el duro y frío suelo sino sintió una calidez y suavidad que si pudiese se quedaría así de por vida, antes de caer inconsciente levantó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con el oji ámbar

-Idiota! Tenías que quedarte en cama!- dijo para regañarlo para su sorpresa el ninja ya estaba inconsciente en sus brazos – Eres un pesado, incluso enfermo- lo colocó en la cama y le puso otra vez el paño húmedo-Más vale que te quedes quieto o tendré que atarte idiota humm?... que es esto?- se dijo muy curioso el shinigami al notar que una de las puntas de la estrella tatuada en el brazo derecho del peli azul estaba sobresalida-No me digas que es una calcomanía?- Quiso tocarla pero el ninja se revolvió en su lugar tosiendo con fuerza

-Me…me darías un…. Poco... de agua?- le dijo Black*Star al shinigami

-Eh?.. s-si ya te traigo!...- le contestó un poco alarmado- Aquí tienes

-Gracias- contestó para caer rendido en su cama dejando con l intriga a Kid

-Que ocultas Black*Star?- pronunció de manera que nadie pudiese escucharlo

-Buenos días!- se podía escuchar la voz de una técnica de guadaña a lo lejos y retumbando en toda la casa

-Buenos días Maka-respondió el shinigami para darle un amistoso abrazo a su mejor amiga

-Como se siente?- le preguntó muy, muy preocupada

-No muy bien- dicho eso suspiró pesadamente- Es mejor que nadie se le acerque es muy contagioso, incluso para Tsubaki, a mí de niño que me pasó así que estoy a salvo- paro un rato y continuo- Dile que se quede con Liz y Patty hasta que yo le diga, llévale este bolso tiene ropa para dos semanas si le falta que le pida a Liz, pero que no vuelva- termino su discurso el shinigami dándole el bolso a Maka

-Bien, mándale saludos de mi parte y que se recupere- dijo mientras se despedía con un movimiento de su mano derecha que el shinigami no tardo en corresponder

-Lamento darte problemas- al escuchar esto el oji ámbar dio un pequeño salto por el susto provocado por el ninja en pijamas

-Ya te dije que no es un problema, ve a bañarte así te bajara un poco la fiebre- el ninja asintió y se fue al baño- Será una larga semana- suspiro por enésima vez el pequeño shinigami para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar más medicina.

* * *

hasta aqui

naa no soy tan mala

continuamos

* * *

**Death The Kid POV**

Había pasado 30 min desde que maka se fue, Black*Star no salía del baño y me empezaba a preocupar, me acerque delicadamente a la puerta pero antes de tocarla un grito desesperado me saco de mis casillas, venia del baño pero era un grito más agudo, incluso podría jurar que era similar a los gritos que daba Liz cuando Patty ponía una película de terror y salía algo de repente, toque la puerta un poco desesperado

-BLACK*STAR VOY A ENTRAR!- Exclame pero tan solo al intentar abrir la puerta la sujetas para que no la pueda abrir – Pero que mier…BLACK*STAR DEJAME PASAR?- grite ordenándole apartarse de la puerta

-NOO! ESTOY BIEN SOLO VETE!- me dijo en un hilo de voz muy femenino muy raro en el

-DEJAME PASAR!  
-QUE NO!  
Forcejeamos por algunos segundos hasta que logre abrir la puerta, había mucho vapor pero pude vislumbrar una cabellera con forma de estrella

- Te tengo!- dije para sujetarlo por la espalda y algo muy extraño sucedió- Back*Star?

-SUELTAME AHORA!- me gritó en un hilo de vos que claramente pude reconocer, estaba llorando ya que no tenía más fuerzas pata forcejear – Suéltame...o…O…TE ODIARE DE POR VIDA!

-No puede ser- dije totalmente perplejo, quien estaba frente allí si era Black*Star- Pero… pero… ERES UNA CHICA!- claramente no lo había visto todo...


	3. Tragic History

**Death The Kid POV**

-ERES UNA CHICA!- grité aún atónito por la sorpresa que acababa de llevarme, no lo podía creer, es imposible, quien tenía en mis brazos era Black*Star pero era una chica y bien desarrolla se podría decir- T-Tu E-e-eres….-pero en un momento me recupere lo solté… o la solté, no importa y salí corriendo del baño, cerré la puerta atrás de mí con mucha fuerza y me senté en la sala a esperar

-Estoy reamente jodido- pensaba una y otra vez, no me preocupaba Black*Star sino lo que se atrevería a hacer, sería capaz de matarme ahora que se su secreto, estaría cavando mi propia tumba, yendo donde Kami nos creo, estaba sudando frío y las manos me temblaban- Aún estoy en shock, je- suspiré pesado e intenté calmarme

-Te dije que no entrarás- esa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos; era aguda y suave tal y como esperarse de una chica; me giré para verlo… o verla… de verdad no importa me dirigiré a él como ella será más fácil

-No entiendo nada…- bufé molesto las preguntas surgían de mi cabeza como una catarata, hacia que me doliera y me viera totalmente asimétrico, era una pesadilla

-Nadie lo sabía… ni siquiera Tsubaki- la voz de Black*Star provenía de la pared a mis espaldas, no la veía de frente pero podía jurar que por el tono de su voz estaba llorando, si antes sentía una catarata de preguntas ahora era un mar, esto era totalmente confuso e inquietante, nunca en mi larga vida había visto algo como esto, es demasiado inquietante…

-Podrías… decirme que sucede?- le dije después de dar un suspiro pesado, quería saberlo, ¿la razón? Aunque no lo cran me gustaba Black*Star pero sabía que no podríamos estar juntos, eso me dolía, así que decidí esconderlo en lo más profundo de mis sentimientos, y ahora que era una chica mis ojos brillaban con un toque de esperanza….

-Me creerás? Creerás todo lo que te cuente?- dijo junto a un triste suspiro

-Lo haré…- dije sin más, podía escucharla jadear por el miedo o la impotencia, algo horrible

-Fue hace varios años….

_Flash Back_

_Era una niña pequeña y débil, me la pasaba todo el tiempo llorando, sola, entrenaba pero siempre me superaban, fuese quien fuese lo hacía…_

_Un día caminaba por la plaza, ya era tarde pero no importaba, de repente un par de hombres salieron de la nada y me golpearon, una apestaba a alcohol y el otro a tabaco, tenía miedo no dejaba de temblar pero aún así no hacía nada para detenerlos, quizá sabía que no podría con ellos y me resigné, esperaba lo peros hasta que otro señor apareció de la nada junto un pequeño idéntico a el_

_-ALEJENSE DE ELLA!- había gritado tan fuerte y feroz que ambos hombres se tensaron y comenzaron a sudar frio_

_-O sino qué?- grito uno totalmente eufórico, yo intentaba no llorar, fue inútil, mis lagrimas se mesclaron junto a la tierra de mi rostro, no sabía si asustarme o temer otra vez_

_-Death Cannon!- gritó aquel hombre lanzando un desello blanco brillante y destellante, no lo podía creer, los señores que me atacaban habían desaparecido dejando en sus lugares dos destellos flotando de color rojo, al ver eso sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer y todo se nubló y oscureció…_

_Varios días desperté en el Shibusen adolorida, empecé a estudiar allí primero como una niña, continuaba siendo débil y quería cambiar eso, el señor que me salvo conocía mi situación y fabricó la marca de la estrella de mi brazo derecho con un material mágico robado de la misma Baa-chan y Aracne, al colocármelo mi cuerpo cambió totalmente ya no era una chica, era un chico era más fuerte y ágil, prometí pagarle con la vida a ese hombre, pasaron varios años conocí a Tsubaki me convertí en un asesino, estaba feliz alguien tan pequeña como yo llegó lejos gracias a él._

_Corrí hacia donde vivía quería contarle de todos mis logros, todo gracias a él, pero al llegar mis ojos se llenaron completamente de lágrimas, estaba allí en la misma silla en donde me había atendido para darme mi marca, estaba sentado con su bata mancha de sangra, quería vomitar, el olor a putrefacción era asqueroso, me sentía mareado y me desmaye, cuando desperté Shinigami-sama me dijo que él estaba enfermos, pero no se lo dijo a nadie, la morir escribió una nota junto a una foto éramos nosotros juntos sentados en esa silla junto a su hijo la nota decía:_

"_Continua con tus sueños hasta adelante_

_Seas lo que seas siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón _

_Algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo"_

_No entendía por qué no me dijo nada, podría conseguir ayuda y salvarlo, desde ese momento me encaminé en hacer realidad el sueño de Tsubaki, no quería defraudar a nadie más, me sentía tan devastado que incluso quise matarlos a todos, pero desde ese mismísimo instante… continúe con mi sueño, el no defraudar a nadie mas _

_Fin Flash Back_

-Por alguna razón… este resfriado debilitó mi marca hasta hacerla desaparecer y volví a ser lo que era antes…. Una niñita débil y llorona- terminó su historia con un una risa irónica y triste, me dieron ganas de llorar, no sabía que tenía un pasado tan triste, el nudo en mi garganta no desaparecía con los suspiros que daba , no sabía qué hacer, si abrazarla y llorar junto a ella o solo dejar las cosas como están

-No…NO quiero…- la escuche decir-No quiero…. Que me tengas lastima…. Por favor- al decir eso mis ojos se abrieron como platos… ese no era Black*Star lo tenía bastante claro, entonces… quien era?...una desconocida?..Una amiga?...una enemiga?... debía decírselo? Y si me callara, que pasaría? Miles de preguntas rebotaban en mi cabeza temblaba del miedo o la impotencia hasta que me decidí, apreté con fuerza mis puños y me giré para verla

-Black*Star yo…-estaba por decírselo hasta que me interrumpió

-Pink… soy Pink*Star- me dijo secándose las lágrimas de su rostro, había cambiado totalmente como decía en su historia, sus ojos eran dos orbes azules bellísimos y brillantes por causa del llanto, su cabello tenia la misma forma de estrella pero no era tan en punta ni tan largo, usaba su clásica camiseta naranja y pantalones hasta más debajo de las rodillas, se notaba que en la parte del pecho le entraba ajustado a causa de sus... Ejem… senos y el pantalón marcaba perfectamente su cintura haciéndola ver esbelta y a la vez pequeña… era totalmente simétrica adorable… un sueño…

-Muy bien… hace mucho quería decirte algo importante Pink*Star…. – sus ojos mostraban curiosidad algo más que agregar de las cosas que me gustan….


	4. Revelación y Algo más?

**WAHOOOOO! VOLVI! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

** AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NYAHAHAHAH**  
**  
**

**KID: DIOS DEJA DE SER TAN ASIMETRICA COMO BLACK*SATR!**

**ME: CALLATE O TE ELIMINARÉ DE LA HISTORIA! (MIRADA ASESINA)**

**KID: SI SEÑOR! DIGOO... SEÑORA! (SALUDO MILITAR)**

**ME: LISTO AQUI LA SIGUIENTE PARTE **

**MAKA: TE OLVIDASTE DE ALGO**

**ME: A SI! . AGRADEZCO MUCHO LOS REVIEWS QUE ME MANDARON DE VERDAD ME MOTIVARON BASTANTE PARA TEMINAR MIS FICS DE VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO Y TAMBIEN ME MOTIVA A TERMINAR MI OTRO FIC LLAMADO AMOR AVENTURERO DE MARSHALL LEE Y FIONNA PASEN Y LEAN CUANDO QUIERAN **

**TODOS: ESPERAMOS LES GUSTE!**

* * *

**PINK*STAR POV**

Ya pasaron tres días desde que Kid se enteró de mi secreto, esa noche me sentía morir, primero el chico que mas me gustaba cuidaba de mi contraparte masculina, luego se entera de mi secreto y para rematar me desmayo cuando estaba por decirme algo importante, de verdad odio mi vida

-Despertaste, que gusto- me dijo el peli negro desde la puerta de mi habitación, vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones negros estaba ligeramente despeinado eso me dice que no durmió muy bien que digamos estos días, aun así, se veía brutalmente sexy de no ser por mi cuerpo adolorido quien sabe que le hubiese hecho

-S-si me estoy sintiendo un poco mejor gracias- pura mentira, no quería que se fuese aun quería que me cuidara me sentía tan a gusto parecíamos una pareja, dios que agradable sensación

-Pink- volteé para verlo a los ojos, se veían preocupados pero decididos- ¿Cuando se lo dirás a los demás?- sabía que diría eso, desde hace bastante tiempo que quería contarles a todos pero siempre tuve miedo de no ser aceptada, de que todos dejaran de tratarme como alguien indefensa y débil, apreté mis puños ante este comentario, al parecer Kid se dio cuenta porque casi al instante se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo que yo no tarde en corresponder con lagrimas en los ojos. Mierda odio ser tan sentimental lloro por todo, todo me da pena, siento compasión hasta de los insectos que apastan en el parque frente a mi departamento soy tan patética

-No deberías ponerte nerviosa, estaré para ti en todo momento te lo prometo- eso fue lo último que escuche antes de desmayarme.

Kid es un chico muy especial, aun que tenga sus ataques nerviosos provocados por mí, todo el tiempo logró captar mi atención y hacer incluso que me interesara en la simetría, en ser ordenada en ayudar a Tsubaki en los labores de la casa, cosas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrada y las hago por su influencia, soy tan afortunada de tener a un amigo tan confiable y agradable como él, pero me sentiría aún más afortunada en ser algo más que su vida que una simple amiga, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad pero tampoco me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veo que la peli rosa de Chrona me quita al amor de mi vida, seré tímida, callada e incluso obediente pero Kid es para mí y no se lo dejare a esa loca de la sangre negra jamás en l vida

-Pink…-escucho que me llaman-Pink… ¡PINK DESPIERTA!- abrí los ojos por el susto que acababa de darme- por fin, llevó como media hora intentando despertarte, traje la medicina y unas vacunas para que te sientas mucho mejor- amo su voz es tan cálida y agradable y adorable y… una momento… dijo ¿vacunas?-Quédate quieta, no te dolerá solo sentirás un piquetito

-¡No aleja eso de mi!- salté de mi cama como alma que lleva el diablo y me puse en un rincón abrazando mis piernas al estilo Chrona Makenshi, tengo que dejar de juntarme con esa niñata- ¡Me aterran las agujas así qué aleja eso de mí!- exclamé a todo pulmón, es una de las muchas cosas que me hace temblar, las vacunas, las arañas, los maka-chops ; de los cuales, cabe decir, me he ganado varios, a Stein sobretodo a Stein y otras cosas que guardaré para mi persona

-Vamos Pink, solo será un piquete, si no te dejas ahora tendré que llamar a Stein para que te los inyecte a la fuerza- soy yo o eso sonó como una amenaza de un hermano mayor, me estoy volviendo loca o es una vacuna o es Stein, definitivamente no erigiré a Stein

-B-bien, lo haré, peri si me duele juro que golpearé tu cara- conteste lo más serena posible

-Lo prometo por la simetría de la academia de mi padre- eso sí que me convence- Dame tu brazo derecho- extendí mi brazo hasta tenerlo a la altura de él, temblaba así que lo primero que pensé fue que no me encontrará una vena pero al momento que puso su mano en la mía me calme casi al instante, fue mágico su contacto me sentía bastante bien, como en el paraíso

-Listo, ¿ves? No fue tan difícil- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Ah? N-no sentí nada!- estaba totalmente sorprendida, fue tan rápido que no sentí ni pizca de dolor de verdad es asombroso

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-De hecho… me siento mucho mejor gracias Kid, eres grandioso- me sonrojé al procesar lo que dije, mis mejillas me ardían y mis manos me temblaban, sabía que tenía que decírselo pero… ¿Y si no me correspondía? No soportaría arruinar la amistad que tenía con él, tenía miedo era inevitable

-Pink…-un susurro cerca de mi oído me sacó de mis pensamientos, miraba el suelo en ese momento así que me quede petrificada en esa posición- en serio… piensas eso de mí… o piensas algo más…-no podía creerlo, Death The Kid el chico más grandioso del mundo estaba tratando de seducirme, dios me siento desfallecer es el mejor día de mi vida!

-P-por q-que lo di-dices?- estaba apenada no sabía qué hacer quede totalmente paralizada cuando sus labios rozaron mi oreja –K-Kid q-que haces?- tartamudee, sus manos habían sujetado mis brazos con suavidad, yo aún estaba en el rincón con las piernas dobladas y el delante de mí, era una posición un tanto comprometedora

-Mmm? Acaso no te gusta?- no recuerdo en qué momento bajo sus labios por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, era sencillamente delicioso, mi parte racional (aclaro es Black*Star) me decía que parara pero no hacía nada, quería sentirlo mas y mas, sentir su piel junto a la mía, sentir más su calor, no podía resistirme

-K-Kid b-basta n-no quiero ah…- una pequeño gemido salió de mis labios al sentir como mordía ligeramente mi cuello-bastaaa- no dejaba de suspirar me gustaba y mucho pero no era correcto podría ser que le gustara o solo era la calentura del momento, pero tenía que sabes, separé a Kid con todas mis fuerzas él solo me miro un poco desconcertado y preocupado-Quiero saber-susurré pero el si me escucho- estoy… estoy enamorada de ti, y quiero saber que sientes por mi!- exclamé casi al instante me tapé la boca , no podía creérmelo me declaré a Kid de una manera muy poco ortodoxa

-Quieres saber?...

* * *

**JAJAJA HASTA AQUI EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRÁ UNA REVELACION IMPACTANTE **

**SOLO PASEN Y LEAN LA PROXIMA**

**SALUDOS ATTE**

**ASAKURA, MIKI-CHAN :3 **

**SIGUE LOS PUNTITOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Aqui y Siempre

LA CONTIIIII

ATENCION! ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMMON NO APTO PARA MENORES

PERI SI LO MISMO LO VAS A LEER DISFRUTAAA! :3

* * *

-¿En serio quieres saber?- dijo el muchacho peli negro desde aquella habitación casi en penumbra por la proximidad de la noche, estaban él y la muchacha de cabellos azules, que mantenía su posición esperando una respuesta, temblaba y respiraba agitadamente

-S-si quiero saber- la joven peli azul contestó muy apenada y rojiza

-Con una condición, cierra los ojos y dame tus manos- la muchacha enrojeció más pero obedeció

El muchacho llevo sus manos primero hacia su rostro, soltando por un segundo antes de continuar su recorrido, paso las delicadas manos de la muchacha por su cuello el tacto de la chica era totalmente suave y delicado, llego al pecho y las dejó allí, para que aquella chica de sus sueños sintiera su alocado corazón, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sintió todo ese cariño y amor que le hacía sentir, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero no se tristeza sino de alegrías, abrió lentamente sus ojos para verlo al rostro, ambos estaban sonrojados y con los corazones acelerados

-Quiero que seas mía- susurro el muchacho cerca del rostro de la chica, ella sintió el aliento de su amado cerca de su boca sin evitar caer a sus pies

-Yo quiero ser tuya- y sellaron esa promesa con un beso

Tierno y dulce, cada uno intentaba sentir más al otro convirtiendo ese beso en uno más fogoso y exigente llegando al punto de dejarlos sin aire y lo contaban solo para respirar, tomó de nuevo las manos de la chica para continuar, bajo hasta su abdomen, la joven de ojos azules acarició el firma abdomen del chico logrando que gruñera de placer, el continuo bajando las manos de la chica hasta toparse con su entrepierna, gimió al sentir la virilidad ya despierta de muchacho, el no soportaba ya estaba en su limite así que tomó a la chica de su cadera la levanto ligeramente y la recargó contra la pared, buscando que sus intimidades rozaran lo más posible.

Sus besos eran cortados por la falta de oxigeno o por los gemidos de la chica, usaba un conjunto celeste que consistía en una blusa y pantalones cortos, la pequeña blusa terminó en el suelo dejando de lado sus hermosos pechos a la vista del chico el cual se relamía con solo verlos, besó y lamió los ya duros pezones hasta saciarse, subió de nuevo a su boca metiendo su lengua explorando cada centímetro de ella, quería más y más, pero la muchacha no se quedó atrás empujó a Kid hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo

-Hey! Pero que te- el chico cayó sus palabras al ver como la chica le desprendía desesperadamente su camisa blanca, lo besó hasta saciarse también y fue bajando por su cuello, acariciando su pecho musculoso, bajando y bajando hasta toparse con el cierre del pantalón negro que quedo perdido por algún lado del cuarto

-Grrr, alguien se puso salvaje

-Mejor calla y disfruta rayitas- volvió a besarlo y metió su mano en los boxes del chico haciéndole escapar varios gemidos de placer

-Ah!

-Parece que a alguien le gusta

-N-no tienes ni idea, me vuelves loco- cuando terminó de hablar aprisionó a la chica debajo de él rozando sus intimidades más y más, deslizó el pequeño pantalón de ella arrojándolo lejos, acarició la intimidad de ella haciendo que gritara su nombre estaba tan húmeda que y por poco se descontrolaba pero uso todo su autocontrol para resistirse, las ropas fueron quedando en el suelo y lejos de donde estaban, la intimidas del muchacho ya empezaba a dolerle

-Ya no puedo más, ah, quiero estar en ti- murmuró mordiendo el lóbulo izquierdo de la oreja de Pink

-Hazlo, aaah, p-por favor- tampoco lo soportaba, lo quería dentro de ella había esperado tanto que casi le parecía un sueño-AHHH!- gritó al sentir como era penetrada con lentitud, aún así le dolía, luchaba por que sus lágrimas no salieran pero fue imposible

-Ah, l-lo siento, ya pasará, solo relájate- volvió a susúrrale acariciando el pecho izquierdo mientras mordía el otro

-Ah…AH!..M-más…más- suplicaba la chica al sentir que no le dolía, como un perro el obedeció moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de la chica haciéndola gritar su nombre a más no poder

-KID!..AH… t-te amo

-Yo-yo también- se besaron fogosamente antes de llegar al clímax gritando el nombre del otro

El cayó sobre ella sin dejarle todo su peso, la cargó y la posó en su cama como si de porcelana fuese, tomó unas frazadas, se acostó junto con ella llenando su rostro de besos antes de caer dormidos

_No sabes cómo me haces sentir Pink eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no quiero dejarte ir nunca_

_Kid, me hiciste la chica más feliz que puede haber en la tierra, quiero que permanezcas junto a mí por siempre _

Poco a poco llegaron a los brazos de Morfeo, abrazados y enamorados, ese momento fue grabado con fuego en las memorias de los chicos haciéndoles sonreír y tener los sueños más hermosos…

* * *

JEJEJEJE QUE TAAAL!

NO CREAN QUE SOY UNA PERVERTIDA POR QUE NO LO SOY (tanto)

comentes por que aca no teminaaaaaaa

dejen sus comentarios

atte: asakura, miki-chan


	6. No Mas Secretos!

LA CONTIIII! SII LA ASIMETRICA MIKI OS A TRAIDO LA SIGUIENTE PARTE NYAHAHAHAHAHA

KID: DEJA DE SERLO MALDITA ASIMETRICA

YO: QUE DIJISTE? (AURA MALIGNA)

KID: NADA SEÑOR, DIGO SEÑORA (SALUDO MILITAR)

YO: BIEN, DISFRUTEN! :D

* * *

Era ya de día, las 7 y 56 para ser exactos, no quería levantarme, no aún, si fuesen las simétricas 8 de la mañana no tendría problemas, pero, tenía puesto los ojos en algo más hermoso.

-Parece un sueño- susurre acariciando los cabellos de mi dulce amada, su piel era suave y delicada, como si fuese una muñequita de porcelana, quería protegerla y tenerla a mi lado, era tan perfecto

-Me haces cosquillas- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, me observaba solo con un ojo, señal de que estaba despierta desde hace rato- pensé que nunca te despertarías- dio una carcajada dulce y tierna, adoraba a esa chica

-Y yo pensé que no te levantarías más, eres toda una asimétrica dormilona- moví mi cara para quedar de perfil, y la escuché bufar por lo bajo- Era broma, eres lo más perfecto y simétrico en mi alocada vida- la hice sonrojar me gustaba hacer eso y la besé con mucha pasión, era tan cálida y suave que uno no se podía resistir a tocarla, yo no fui la excepción

-KIIIIIIIIID!- eso no me lo esperaba, justo cuando iba a hacerla mía de nuevo Liz entró a la casa gritando, miré a la puerta del cuarto molesto y suspire pesadamente, luego vi a Pink y casi me da un infarto, estaba pálida así como un muerto con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando la puerta, sabía que esto no iría bien si descubría el secreto de Pink, respiré hondo me puse el pantalón y cerré la puerta tras de mí para que ella quedara dentro y Liz no entrara a acosarla mentalmente

-¿KID? ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡KID!- cuando llegué a la sala estaban todos Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki y Chrona; esto no podía ser mejor

-Kid! Aquí estas, estábamos buscándote desde hace 3 días-el tono de Liz me sonó a "estamos preocupados" o "tu padre no está y necesitamos dinero", yo creo que más por lo segundo y puse una cara indiferente

-Estábamos preocupados en serio- bueno a Tsubaki si puedo creerle

-Veníamos a ver a Black*Star,- Maka tan lista como siempre

-Y-y t-tamb-bien a ti, Kid-kun- Por alguna razón, Chrona sigue pareciéndome extraña, a veces da miedo

-Gracias por preocuparse, pero no deberían estar aquí y lo saben- les contesté un poco molesto por arruinar mi mañana feliz, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí a no había nadie, el pulso se me disparó cuando escuchaba a todos gritando el nombre de Black*Star, si lo descubrían ahora sería una tortura

-¡¿C-CHICOS QUE HACEN?- dije un poco ya desesperado con el sudor frio cayendo por mi frente

-Acaso no es obio, estamos buscando a Black*Star para animarlo, ¿VIEJO DONDE ESTAS?- Soul gritaba a todo pulmón, mejor dicho, todos lo hacían

-Oi, esta puerta está trabada- Maka fue rápida en encontrar el cuarto de huéspedes, créanlo o no la casa de Tsubaki era bastante amplia, que mierda que me pasa, tenía que pensar y rápido, piensa, piensa, piensa…. Lo tengo!

-Chicos hay algo que te tengo que contarles pero tienen que estar en la sala- los ojos de Liz se iluminaron por el tono a "chisme" que había dado y prácticamente arrastró a todos los demás a la sala

-Listo, cuando gustes Kid-kun- esa muchacha a veces era irreconocible, suspiré pesado y afirme moviendo mi cabeza dirigiéndome a la habitación donde Pink estaba

-¿Puedo pasar?- le murmuré golpeando ligeramente la puerta y escuche una pequeña carcajada

-No sé por qué preguntas-me contestó una dulce voz, abrí la puerta y la encontré vestida con el traje de Black*Star, le quedaba un poco grande pero ocultaba bastante sus atributos, al parecer pensó mismo que yo

-¿Qué hacemos con tu voz?- le dije poniéndome la camisa y es saco

-Es algo tan fácil que ni es necesario esforzarme- la vos de Black*Star resonó en el cuarto, le miré y ella me sonrió como si de Black se tratara, suspire y volví a pensar

-Ya no eres vanidosa ni egocéntrica, ¿podremos engañarlos?- cuestioné otra vez, ella lo pensó unos segundos, caminó frente a mí y me miro fijamente

-No cuestiones al que superará a los dioses rayitas, NYAHAHAHA!- por segundos me pareció ver a Black*Star otra vez, cuando me observó por tercera vez me mostro su sonrisa adorable, trayéndome a la realidad

-Bien, deja de ser tan asimétrico quieres- le dije siguiendo el juego

-¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres pelar? UN DIOS COMO YO TE MOSTRARÁ LO EXTRAORDINARIO QUE ES, NYAHAHAH- era bastante buena siguiendo su juego, a la vez graciosa, y continuamos casi gritando para que nos escucharan todos en la sala

-Ya dejen de pelear!- esa era Maka, llegando hasta el límite de sus paciencia, la cosa es que, cuando peleamos con Black*Star llegamos al punto en que Maka nos manda a volar con un Maka-Chop en la cabeza, a mí no me importaba pero si golpeaba a Pink se podría a llorar por lo delicada que estaba o es

-¿TU TAMBIEN PIENSAS CUESTIONAR A TU DIOS PECHO-PLANO?- metió la pata, esa fue la última gota que rebalsó la paciencia de Maka, esta se levantó con un libro que saco no sé de donde, juraría que vi a Pink aguantar las lágrimas al decirle eso a Maka y temblaba del miedo por el golpe que le daría, pero justo cuando Maka levantó el libro puso mirada seria

-¿Quién eres?- dijo de forma seca y cortante, abrimos los ojos como platos cuando repitió la pregunta, Pink temblaba, no tenía voz, parecía que quería llorar, y se desmayó

-¡Pink!- fue lo último que dije antes de atraparla y que no cayera en el suelo, giré con la vista aterrorizada, que un tanto, estaba totalmente horrorizado al ver la expresión de todos en la sala, sin duda la peor mañana de mi vida.

Como cayó de espaldas, quedo en tanto curvada cuando la atrapé por la espalda notándose algo de sus, ejem, senos, y un silenció de inframundo detrás de mí, la cargué en brazos y me paré en mi lugar; los miré, suspiré

-Les presento a Pink*Star- callé y me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes, la puse en la cama con un paño húmedo en la frente y volví a la sala

Como era de esperarse, todos estaban totalmente en shock, creo que Soul más que nadie, suspire por milésima vez ese día, estaba siendo; por no ser poco; aplastado por las preguntas de Liz y Tsubaki

-Ya les conté la historia que mas quieren- ya me habían molestado bastante

-¡esto no el Cool! ¡mi mejor amigo es una chica! Noooooooo!- el pobre de Soul se encontraba en un rincón llorando como un bebé al lado de Chrona que repetía algo de no saber con lidiar con cambios de sexo, lo ven, extraña

-Nya tiene sentido- de la nada, Blair apareció en la mesa en su forma gatuna

-jeje lo siento, es que le prometí a Blair sacarla a pasear- Maka se sobo la cabeza antes de cargar a su gata en brazos, me gustan los gatos pero no los que intentan acosarme o violarme como Blair

-Tiene que volver a la normalidad, así no sé puede quedar- me sorprendió el tono de Tsubaki

-¿Porqué?- cuestioné yo, de ninguna manera me iban a quitar a Pink de mis manos, si tendría que morir por ella, lo haría eso había dejado bastante claro anoche

-Es que...el me gusta y mucho!- no me esperaba eso, abrí los ojos como platos y me levante un tanto alterado alarmando a todos los demás, respiraba agitado y sudaba frio, ¿y si a él le gustaba también? ¿Yo no sería correspondido? ¿O sino, lastimaría mucho a Tsubaki?

-Kid, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- La voz de Liz me hiso reaccionar, respiraba agitadamente aún pero eso no era lo peor, las manos me temblaban y me costaba tranquilizarme

-Kid, ¿qué te pasa?, ¡responde!- todos me miraban, intentaba recobrar el aliento suspirando profundo, hasta que logré tranquilizarme, mire a Tsubaki fijamente y serio

-No puede volver a la normalidad- calle unos segundos, no quería herirla pero Pink era lo único que me importaba- la magia que usaron para transformarla no existe desde el momento en que acabaron con Aracne, se quedará así a partir de ahora- juraría escuchar sollozar a Tsubaki, me dolía lastimarla pero esa era la verdad

-Lo siento, Tsubaki- De la nada Pink salió de atrás de la puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas coloradas-De verdad lo siento- sonó mas como un gemido de dolor, me le acerqué y la abracé, estaba caliente por que le subía la fiebre, tomé la medicina de la mesa y la cargué de nuevo para llevarla a su cama y darle medicina

-Quédate tranquila, intenta descansar- ella me miró y la besé dulcemente, hasta que quedó profundamente, me levanté y la observe unos segundos más antes de salir y toparme con todos mirándome de una manera pervertida (incluida Tsubaki y Chrona) esto no puede ser peor.


End file.
